pulserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Intelligence
An 'Artificial Intelligence '(AI) is a self-aware computing system capable of learning and independent decision making. Creation of a conscious AI requires adaptive code, a expensive education, and a specialized quantum computer called a "Index box" Most A.I constructs give themselves a unique appearance, known as a avatar that corresponds to their main use(or field of duty) Overview Creating an A.I. Is different to what most people realize. Instead of simply "programming" a Neural AI, the A.I. matrix is actually created by sending electric bursts though the neural pathways of a human brain which are then replicated in a super conducting nano-assemblage in a process known as Quantum Impression Modeling. This destroys the original brain tissue however, and so the brain being used could only be obtained after the host had died, however in some instances, as in the case of the A.I. Pulse, the candidate didn't have to offer a brain and thus Pulse was strictly created using a highly illegal method that involved sever quantum modeling on a human person; rather then its brain to function more like a Human. Dr. Andres supervised the creation of the template for ever first & second generation A.I. on the planet Caldia. He had extensive knowledge on how A.I.s worked, being apart of Dr. Bright's cadre that created Pulse. Where as Dr. Bright believed that A.I. should be restrained and there for chained to the wills of their creator, Dr. Andres believed that A.I. should be given, not only free will, but the ability to see and use the data where they are needed. This gave Andres the belief that A.I. should be given an extensive personality and background to make them more capable of not only emotion, but too feel the end....too feel the pain and suffering and sadness that humans and other beings can feel. Making them more logical and their choices more viable. The task to create a new generation of A.I. was a very daunting and a very dangerous one. For a person of Dr. Andres stature, it would prove to be the highlight in his career and the thing that placed him on the historical map. And so he began on his first project, an A.I. that would not only be the precursor to the rest of the First Generation A.I. but one who would show the world that A.I. can be used to stop wars and increase combat efficiency....and effectively subtract losses from the equation. Design The First Generation of A.I. were designed to be stronger and more efficient than the oncoming Second Generation. They were designed with more emotions, more feelings and more personality than their proteges who would later join them in the years to come. Dr. Andres believed that when he was making the A.I. that he needed to make them see, feel and act like Humans for them to be fully incorporated in the working order of Human Society. There for most of the A.I. were given their own personality and looks to make them see human so they could, react and help humans. The A.I. were given holographic projects that could project themselves anywhere they were interfaced too, towns, facilities, military forts, ships and even vehicles and weapons. It had not become hard for the A.I. to incorporate themselves into the Science Facilities, and networks of data in the Human life. Though it was awhile before regular people began to agree with the incorporation of A.i. in human Data Centers and Defense Systems. Though the creation of these first three A.I. severely increased in popularity when Economy, Research and Military Action Percentages increased greatly in favor of their creators. A.I. Grades Combat Grade - These A.I. were designed to fight, coordinate and design for the Military. They had the ability to center down enemy tactics moments before they were played out, saving countless lives and giving way for allied forces to pull up a counter to defeat the move. These A.I. are known to be more ruthless, more vicious and more violent when it comes to the means of combat. Though outside of combat they are usually sarcastic and tend to make more jokes than their Counterparts in the Commerce or Research Grades. Though these A.I. specialize in Combat and Military dealings, they are still quite efficient in Commerce and Research, but do not excel like their Counterparts in those Branches. Mortis, the first of these Combat A.I. is a military and tactical genius, creating new weapons, tactics and ideas for the Military. He helped develop the Mortifactor Heavy Spider-Walkers, designated the World Breaker and the King of Judgement, the greatest feats of Military Technology in Human History. He is known to be the most ruthless of the A.I. as well as the most harsh of them. Commerce Grade - These A.I. were designed to increase Human Economy standards greatly, making the use of money more efficient, making the best trade deals and seeing through lies that could have been made in a dealing. These A.I. are entirely interfaced with the Caldia Trade Network, and nearly every minute, they update trade sequencing, open up new Trade Tabs, and pass out permits for shops and merchant vessels. These A.I. may also inform Authorities if a person is being robbed, being scammed, or they have knowledge of faulty credits being regulated threw the Caldia Economy. Jaeger, the first of these Commerce A.I. is the developer of the Caldia Trade Network, a system that cannot be tricked, cheated and otherwise broken to suit the needs of anyone. It is a flawless system that is still under work, but under his watch it has never been broken or other wise successfully cheated. Every attempt has been caught by Jaeger and the hackers apprehended by the Authorities. Research Grade - These A.I. were designed to increase the Research rate by Ten Fold....effectively making the Human Population the most efficient geologists, astronomers, inventors and archaeologists known to man kind. They have helped along the creation of weapons, agriculture systems, finding new planets and discovering knew life. From their creation, they have discovered more than 500 new planets that can sustain life. 357 of which can sustain human life, and 476 of these planets have alien life, or alien fauna that is living. These A.I. have also helped develop weapons like the experimental Mortifactor Heavy Spider-Walkers, designated the World Breaker and the King of Judgement. Shyvasha, the first of these Research A.i. is a scientific genius unlike any other. She has developed ideas like the Mortifactor Heavy Spider-Walkers and other military feats. But she has discovered more than 75% of the recently discovered planets single-handedly and has confirmed that 476 of them contain Alien and or Human Life. She has also helped invent other creations like the Caldia Trade Network and space faring capabilities.